Growing evidence supports the presence of dysregulated pain modulation in older adults, an effect which may heighten age-associated risk for chronic pain. While persistent pain is common in older adults, chronic low back pain is the leading cause of disability in this population and results in significant impairments in psychosocial and physical functioning. Given reports of suboptimal treatment of pain in older adults, improvements in pain management in this cohort are of critical importance. Resilience is characterized as a dynamic process resulting in positive adjustment and adaptation after exposure to adversity. The benefits of resilience in health-related functioning are manifold, and recent evidence suggests that resilience plays an important role in fostering adaptive physiological and affective responses to pain. Given this, capitalizing on positive resources is a promising target for enhancing pain adaptation, and is especially salient to older adults given the burden of high-impact pain in this group. Therefore, the overall goal for this mentored career development application (K99/R00) is to fill this knowledge gap and characterize resilience mechanisms associated with adaptive pain modulatory capacity in older adults with chronic low back pain. Primary training goals for the current application are to: 1) develop a comprehensive knowledge base in biopsychosocial processes of aging and enhance training in the assessment and treatment of older adults; 2) increase knowledge in the understanding and assessment of psychosocial and biological (i.e., inflammatory, neuroendocrine) markers associated with pain and resilience; and 3) augment training in the design, implementation, and analysis of randomized clinical trials. The proposed study is delineated into two phases. Study 1 (K99 Phase) will examine associations among measures of resilience, biological markers of inflammation and neuroendocrine activity, and pain modulatory capacity in older adults with chronic low back pain. Increased knowledge and understanding of the resilience pathways that promote adaptability to pain will allow for the development of a targeted resilience intervention during Study 2 (R00 Phase). This phase will provide the opportunity for examining intervention effects on pain modulatory function and patterns of pain- evoked recovery in physiological and affective systems, and will establish whether a resilience-oriented intervention confers benefits in psychosocial and physical functioning in older adults with chronic low back pain. The proposed career development plan extends from the PI's prior work on affective regulation and mechanisms of vulnerability in chronic pain, and will forge a path towards understanding and investigating psychological therapies of resilience that improve pain and disability in older adults.